Search For Family
by The Randomind
Summary: When Maria is disowned at ten years old for defending a missing relative she meets a friend that is a born warrior. With her own family deserting her, she has trouble knowing who to trust, or if they're making the right decision to find a relative who hasn't been seen by anyone in years, not realizing finding him is the least of her worries. NO SMUT TWICE I'VE DISAPPOINTED YOU ALL!
1. Chapter 1: No Longer Family

**? ? ? ? : Hey! What happened to our story?!**

**Randomind: Adam? Get out of here, this isn't your story!**

**? ? ? ? : He is still mentioned in it and we want answers about our own story!**

**Randomind: Ruby, you, too?**

**Adam: Answers! What happened to our story?!**

**Randomind: Okay, okay! Sheesh. Remember that whole multiverse speech? (if you don't it's on my profile). I was supposed to make my connections subtle. I took the connections too strongly in your story, and if I weakened those connections, it wouldn't be the same story. So I had to move it to the Sonic the Hedgehog-Pokemon Crossover section.**

**Ruby: *sigh* Are you going to make the same mistake in this story?**

**Randomind: No. I have learned to make connections enough to be noticeable, but not enough to piss off just about everybody. And there will be much less connections in this story. I don't own anything referenced in this story.**

* * *

**_Chapter One: No Longer Family_**

_Unknown Place Maria's POV_

I can't believe it. Could this get any more cliche? I'm hiding under a tree for shelter from the pouring rain, it's pitch dark outside, and I feel like crying. Was I the only on that questioned that ten-year-old kids should be sent off on their own like this, without any predetermined path?

_Oh, wait, I'm sorry,_ I thought to myself, _I was thrown out._ _What a bunch of hypocrites, they always said not to judge based on opinion, and here I am because I followed that logic! _I began to actually cry. Curled up in a helpless ball, I had never felt so alone in my life. After about five minutes I felt something tug on my shirt, like something was wrapping itself in part of it. I looked down and saw a small ralts clinging to me for warmth. Looking at it made it impossible to get mad at. It just wanted shelter.

"Hey, little guy," I said to it, "need some warmth?"

**Please,** he spoke in telepathy, **I barely can keep going.**

"I can understand the language of pokemon, you can talk if you'd like." I looked around for an oran berry or another berry. I found a small sitrus tree next to us. I picked a berry and gave it to the ralts. "Can you still eat?"

"Yes, thanks." I started chewing on a bit of it as he scooted closer. He was still cold. We saw a woman walking about with a black umbrella. But then again, it was pitch dark, so how was I to know that it was black? The woman saw us, and sent out a pokemon. Suddenly, the area was almost blinding with light.

_She must have made the pokemon use Flash,_ I thought. The woman had blonde hair, and a black dress. She walked up to us.

"Are you two lost?" She asked. I couldn't answer, I was too cold. "...I have a small villa you two can stay in if you'd like." I knew we wouldn't get very far if we refused, so the ralts and I accepted the woman's offer. We followed her to a small town I recognized as Undella town. She led us into the villa she mentioned. The villa was small, but warm. It took a while to dry off by the fire, but it did the trick.

"...Um, excuse me, Miss, but may I ask you your name? My name is Maria." I was still shivering along with the ralts.

"My name is Cynthia."

"Champion of the Sinnoh League?" I couldn't believe my luck. "What's a champion like you doing in Unova?"

"Every spring and summer I come to this little place to sometimes get away from the hassle that goes with being a champion. How did you wind up on Route 14?" I couldn't answer for about five seconds. Then I gathered myself up and told my story.

"A few years ago, eight years, if I remember correctly, part of my extended family was attacked by a group of people. I can't remember the name of it, but my aunt and uncle were killed. It went all over the news. Nobody knows where my cousin is."

"Do you know why they were attacked?" Cynthia asked.

"...My uncle was a zoroark, which meant my cousin was a cross."

"You mean a pokemorh?" the ralts asked.

"Pokemorphs can switch between two forms, one pokemon, one human. Crosses have just the form of a human, but have all the natural capabilities of their pokemon side." I answered.

"So what does this have to do with you being outside in the rain?" Cynthia took a sip of coffee, and then set it down right away. She looked at the back of a Staryubucks Coffee bag. _"Expired bag of crap,"_ She said under her breath.

"Despite that my aunt and uncle were killed, few seemed to even care. Most of them were anti-pokephiles, so them and my cousin were already dead to them before the attack even happened. About two days ago, when they were being ripped on just for being who they were, I defended them. I was booted out of the house with a couple sandwiches, a Xtranceiver, a wallet, and one pokeball." I was starting to tear up a little. "They wouldn't stop being judgmental, even for family."

"...I'm sorry to hear that...sometimes it makes me sad knowing there are people like that in this world. My father was similar." I turned to her to hear her story. "My father always saw a future for me in the export business. I never took that to heart. I wanted to be a trainer, one that people could look up to. When I began the journey, my father kept opposing me. He kept trying to bring me down, saying that it's nothing more than a waste of one's life to train. I'm not angry at him for what he did."

"You're not?" I was shocked. "But he tried to stop you from pursuing your dream!"

"I didn't hate him for that. I pitied him. I pitied him because he, like many people, refused to believe in anything they didn't want to believe, even when it was right in front of him. If your cousin is still out there alive, I hope he realizes this, too. It is so frustrating having to deal with such people, and yet so little is done about it. That's why I travel to other regions, to show an example to others."

I looked out the window, showing Undella Bay. It was hard to see with all the rain, but I could still see the waves. Maybe my cousin is still alive. He could be still out there hiding. What if I could find him? What if I could help him out when he has been shunned more than I have?

"That's assuming he's still alive," the ralts said. I turned to him wondering how he knew what I was thinking. "I'm telepathic, remember? Who knows if he's even alive right now."

"Well, they said he went missing, but they never confirmed him dead." I crouched down to the ralts. "We could have a chance of finding him."

"But what if he's dead?" Cynthia said, "It doesn't seem like your family wants you back any time soon. Where are you going to go if he's not alive?"

"I could find a job somewhere and stay in a hotel room until I can completely get on my feet."

"That doesn't sound like a good plan." Cynthia replied.

"Well, there's not much I can do."

"But you can't go out when it's pouring and pitch dark out. We should get some rest."

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of tir-WHAT THE?" the ralts was staring at the window.

"I don't see anything," I looked out the widow. There wasn't anything scary or shocking. Then the rain on the window began to turn red, like blood. Then the bloody rain started forming a sentence.

_**dO nOt intErfeRe!**_

The rain then just returned to normal just like that. I felt like there was a cold chill down my spine. What the hell was that about?

"What are you two staring out the window for?" Cynthia asked. "Did you see a milotic wash ashore or something?"

"...Just seeing things," I lied. What I saw was definitely real, but it would be way too crazy for Cynthia to believe.

"Look, it's probably been a big day for you two, and you probably need some rest." With that being said, we all got ready to go to sleep. "Good night, you two."

"Good night," the ralts and I said in unison.

"Good night, Maria." the ralts said to me.

"Good night, ralts."

"...you can call me Mace."

"Okay then. Good night, Mace."

* * *

_Unknown Place Unknown POV_

"How is the kid?" I asked a private.

"He's still stabilized. But the weird thing is..." The grunt was showing me a few medical papers, none of which I could understand...I'm not that good in reading medical records, I'm no doctor. All I knew was they were in a coma.

"And the others?"

"For some reason, they have fallen into the same condition. I guess their minds synced after we swarmed in. If I'm right, they should be waking up in about two years, give or take a few weeks."

"What about the spirit, we want an extra sharp eye on him."

"He hasn't been able to make a dent in our containment device, he won't be going anywhere. It seems he doesn't have the same power he once did...and that's what I'm confused about."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, the kind of energy still in the spirit is in the kid, too. Not only that, but he can even use the fabled soul flame like the spirit can."

"Are you saying he's an incarnation?"

"No. If that were the case, the spirit would be reborn. But this kid is a completely different entity."

"Strange...and to think at the pond...we need to keep a good watch on this boy. He could be just what we need."

"You think he will listen?"

"Private," I picked up a sword I kept with me. It had a golden handle and a blade made of a pure white metal. "This blade, along with its dark counterpart still in the Lostlorn Forest, has slain many things considered unstoppable, whether they were super powerful or supernatural. These things alone still won't be enough. But if this kid is exactly what I think he could amount to be, we'll need him."

"After what we did to him? You do remember why he even went into that forest, ri-"

"The officer that led that attack disobeyed direct orders and put his opinions first, which caused actions that were worthy of execution! I am not going to let something like that happen again! I refuse to allow such ignorance when timing is desperately needed to be precise! Do you understand?"

"...Yes, Boss." The grunt walked off. I looked at the kid. He seemed pretty peaceful, but a coma was probably a nightmare. I saw what this boy did at the pond in Lostlorn Forest. He has to be what we need. Everything depends on it. I know he hates our group, but he must understand that when he wakes up, there is a bigger, much more savage enemy out there...

* * *

**Maria: What the...where am I?**

**Randomind: You're in my room. In here you can talk to the readers.**

**Maria: (looks at reader) ...Oh...**

**Randomind: (in head) _Camera shy, I see._ (aloud) Don't worry you'll get used to it.**

**Maria: Is my cousin the main character from _Search For a__ Purpose?_**

**Randomind: Yes, Adam is that cousin.**

**Maria: Will people need to see the other story to understand this one?**

**Randomind: Hopefully not, but it can help to do so. If you read that multiverse speech, you'd know I like to intertwine worlds in subtle ways.**

**Maria: Yeah, "subtle."**

**Randomind: That story is an exception. The connections were far too strong. As for this one, I doubt I'll even make connections to other worlds. This story is supposed to make sense both alone and intertwining with _Search For a_ _Purpose._**

**Maria: Hopefully you keep your word and try to keep this as centered on the world of pokemon as possible.**

**Randomind: Hopefully I will. Leave a review if you feel something needs to be heard, and see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mace's Past and Two Strangers

**Maria: Hey, what's this? (reaches for mouse)**

**Randomind: Ah, don't touch my computer! (takes mouse away.)**

**Maria: Why, what's on there?**

**Randomind: ...Nothing...**

**Mace: You are a terrible liar.**

**Randomind: You're not allowed to go on my computer.**

**Maria: Then what's on there that we can't see?**

**Randomind: ...It's complicated...**

**Mace: No, it's not.**

**Randomind: Just take my word for it if you want to keep your childhood innocence.**

**Maria: Considering the rating on this story, I doubt it'll last long anyway.**

**Randomind: Didn't you read the intro? NO...SMUT!**

**Mace: Why are your chapters so short in your stories? Especially your beginnings?**

**Randomind: Because I suck at making beginnings more than I suck overall at writing! And I'm going to make chapters longer as the story goes, so don't worry.**

**Maria: Will this story be so connected to _Search For a Purpose_ that we have to read that, too?**

**Randomind: No. The connection to that story will be weak after the first few chapters.**

**Mace: (sneaks flash drive into computer) I doubt you'll keep that promise, just like you failed your promise in the other story. (pulls out drive)**

**Randomind: Shut up. (turns to reader) I don't own anything referenced in this story.**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Mace's Past and Two Strangers_**

_Route 14 Maria's POV_

Mace and I were very grateful for Cynthia letting us stay at her villa for a while. The two of us decided that finding my cousin Adam would be a good idea, since he'd be the only family member who'd take us in. We still had no clue what that was that happened on the window, but we decided to just set it aside. We needed to find out if anybody has seen the guy. He had to have gone somewhere. We headed out into the outside.

It was much sunnier and warmer than it was yesterday. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. I looked at myself in the water nearby. I didn't look too out of the ordinary, having dark brown eyes with hair the same shade, and somewhat a little tall for my age. I was still trying to get over the fact that my family would rather throw me out of their lives than defend their own relative. I threw a stone into the water. It skipped a couple of times. I looked at Mace the ralts. It looked like he was making something float in midair.

"What is that you're holding?" I was curious.

"A shiny stone. When I evolve into a kirlia I can evolve right away into a gallade. It is a custom in my old home that every battle-able boy turn into a gallade when the chance comes."

"I see...wait, old home? Did something happen?" Mace frowned a little, and the shiny stone drooped as much. "Sorry, if it's too much, you don't have to say it."

"My home was peaceful. Even the most savage of ghost-types and dark-types had respect for us. We were a prosperous group. But one night, on my eleventh birthday, something or someone came to the village the day before yesterday."

"What did this person look like?"

"I couldn't see his face, he moved too quickly to get a good read on his face."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't exactly come to the village peacefully..."

* * *

_Flashback of somewhere in a woods Mace's POV_

"Come on, move it, move it!" It wasn't uncommon for the Gallades to be organizing up into groups, but sonething about this time didn't seem quite right. For a day that only comes once a year things were pretty gloomy. Everything seemed fine, none of the caves or hollowed trees had an accident, and nobody fell ill or died, it was just...depressing, but there was no reason to be so.

"What is it, sir?"

"Something is coming closer to the village. It is so dark, unlike anything we have ever come across before!"

"Are you sure the zoroarks aren't just fucking around with us?"

"Zoroarks aren't the source of the sudden feeling of misery that has plagued the whole village in a day! Something is out there, and it is coming closer. Move it, we need a barrier!" I had never seen all the gallades encircle the whole village. Never before have we needed such precautions. What were they talking about? I walked over to take a closer look.

I was an orphan nearly my entire life. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father was caught in a crossfire. Nobody is for sure what sides were fighting, but one kirlia said she saw the legendary Virizion nearby when the incident happened. I was used to death, we all were. The men were fighters, so it was only natural for their life expectancy to be short. The women were also good at fighting, but they only used it for self-defense.

And still the whole day just had a sad feel to it. Apparently there is an outside source causing it. I used my telepathy, a little weak as it was, and over heard the gallades' conversations as I climbed a tree.

**Do you think it's true what some say?**

**What do you mean?**

**What they think is out there, do you believe it could be a-**

**No way! Those things are just myths. They don't actually exist.**

**The strong ones exert sheer amounts of grief on anything around it just with its presence. It only makes sense!**

I wanted to get closer, but I was afraid of whatever they were talking about. It seemed pretty creepy that something that gives off grief just by being there.

**I don't see anything, sir. You sure it will come here?**

**Keep looking, it is still coming closer.**

I decided to look about just for the heck of it, even though an eleven-year-old shouldn't exactly be near something that seems so dangerous. I kept searching in areas above the trees. There was nothing. The gloom I had been feeling all day was growing even stronger. I saw something sitting on a branch a ways away. It was dark gray, almost to the point of black, and looked odd. It resembled a human, but had characteristics of a pokemon. It looked somewhat demented. It looked like it was in pain, clenching its head and covering some of the face.

_What is that, _I thought, forgetting I was in the gallades' minds. One of the gallades looked up at the branch I was looking at.

"Above us! It's him!" When the gallade said that, the thing began to smile. This smile was wicked, like a savage monster. He opened his eyes. I couldn't see what the eyes really looked like, the glow of blood red covered them. I jumped a little.

_**Do you fear death? **_His demonic voice echoed in my head. He jumped somewhere out of sight.

"What the? He just vanished!" A gallade said aloud.

"Keep your eyes peeled!" Another commanded. Suddenly on the other side of the village a gallade screamed in pain, like he was being torn apart. Soon there were crashing noises and more screams from the same area. Then the thing reappeared behind a gallade and completely impaled him with one hit in the back. What was this thing?

"Stand your ground! Don't let it into the village!" Another gallade attacked the thing with a Close Combat attack, only to be launched into a tree just by a backhand. Two more charged the thing with Psycho Cuts. The beams just froze in place right before they hit the dark being, turned a shade of red as bloody-looking as his eyes, and went straight back at the two, fatally wounding both. It was one death after another. After all the nearby gallades were defeated, the thing looked at me and gave that wicked smile again. Then he rushed into the village past the dead and dying warriors who were thought of as invincible to those who knew us.

All I could do was run. If our best warriors didn't stand a chance I knew nobody else could. I ran for so long, I lost track of how long. Eventually I collapsed on the ground from running. I knew I had lost him, because the gloomy feeling was gone. But I didn't feel any better, as I began to cry knowing everyone I cared for, everyone I even knew was dead at the hands of that thing. I entered a cave and stayed there for the night, and looked over everything that happened that day.

_All my friends, all my family, everyone I ever knew, dead...what am I going to do with myself..._

* * *

_Back to the present Route 14 Maria's POV_

"How does such a thing exist?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it before." Mace responded, going back to messing with his shiny stone. "If all the best fighters of my village couldn't defeat whatever that was, I don't know what I'm going to do. Who knows where it is?" I saw two people next to us talking to each other. One was about thirty years old. The other looked about fourteen or fifteen. They were both looking at something with frustrated looks on their faces.

"Are you two lost?" I asked. The two were silent for about two seconds, and then the teen spoke.

"We are trying to find Black City. Our map isn't exactly helpful." He folded the map and put it in his pocket. For some reason it didn't look like the maps usually issued to people.

"Just take the path south of here, through the bridges, and see that ace trainer over that hill? Near her is the gate to Black City."

"Thank you." The two left talking to each other.

"Strange..." Mace said.

"What is it, Mace?"

"Those two, their clothes look somewhat like a uniform. I wonder if they are part of a group?" We started walking along the trail.

"...Eh, I bet it's nothing. We should probably get going and head to White Forest."

"Isn't this the path to Black City?" Mace stopped.

"That's the weird thing, they're in the same spot." Mace slowly started walking again, but was confused. "Something, nobody knows for sure what, is giving off this weird energy that some say is a reality rift. So you can go to a gate to White Forest if you wanted to go there, come out wanting to go to Black City, and walk back in to see the skyscrapers of the dark boom town."

"...I think the pressure of your family ditching you is starting to take its toll."

"I'm serious! I'll show you!" We picked up the pace of our walking. Again mace just stopped randomly. "What is it?"

"...I thought I saw a pokemon that isn't normally around here, but I could just be seeing things. Let's keep moving." I decided to carry the little guy to make things quicker.

"What was the pokemon you thought you saw?"

"I don't know, it looked like this small blue colt. But it was only a quick glance."

"Huh...here it is, the gate to White Forest. Still don't believe me?"

"No." I let the little skeptic down and let him walk into the gate. After ten seconds, he walked out, then back in. Ten more seconds later, he came out with a shocked look on his face. "That is freaky and awesome at the exact same time." I laughed at the awe in his eyes. I had never seen such a hilarious and adorable look before. Mace blushed, clearly reading my mind. "Seriously? That's what you think?"

"Oh, come on, it's true! That look was adorable!" Mace blushed even more. After embarrassing him enough, I picked him back up and went into the gate with him. The forest was beautiful. There were very little buildings, none of which were much bigger than a storage unit in Driftveil City. Many wild pokemon were scurrying and playing about. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, which I didn't notice earlier due to the fog on the route. We walked about and enjoyed the wilderness. We overheard a few conversations over the silent serenity.

"You don't believe me?"

"Why should I believe you? No tree could possibly grow that high! Not even a tree from this forest!"

"When my son plants this seed in a few years, it will grow to be the tallest tree in the entire region! Just you wait! It will be a grand arena for pokemon battles, too!"

"You ate some bad berries, didn't you?" We tried hard not to laugh at the overheard conversation. A violet-haired woman in her late teens came towards us. It was hard reading what she was feeling.

"You're name wouldn't happen to be Maria, would it? From Driftveil?" She asked.

"H-How do you know who I am?" I took a step back.

"I knew your aunt, Clara. If you want to hear more, come with me." The woman walked off towards what I assumed was her cabin.

**Should we trust her?** Mace was worried. **This doesn't seem like a good idea.**

_Well, White Forest is a pretty safe place, so it's not like anything could happen. And if she knew Aunt Clara, she could point us towards Adam. _I thought.

**We don't even know if Adam is alive!**

_Then let's find out!_

**This is a dumb idea...** We set off and followed the woman.

* * *

**Maria: Cliffhanger, huh?**

**Randomind: Like I said, I'm not that good with the first few chapters. But trust me, after that, it'll get better.**

**Mace: Right...I guess this is the part where you ask readers for reviews and opinions to help you with the story.**

**Randomind: Well, it was until you just said it...well, see you...wait a second. (looks at computer) It says these photos and files were copied, but I never... (Maria and Mace run out) Those sneaky little...*sigh* See you readers later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Belle

**Randomind: Hey, everyone!**

**Maria: Why haven't you posted for so long?**

**Randomind: I had a serious lack of motivation. It happens to everyone.**

**Mace: But I know what didn't had a lack of motivation, your right hand with the photos on that computer!**

**Maria: What does that mean?**

**Randomind: Nothing. (Gives Mace the evil eye. Mace shudders in response)**

**Mace: U-Um...a-a-anything else new?**

**Randomind: Yes. I just want to get this out there for the readers. There will be some horror scenes on occasion. There won't be too many too frequently, but just so you know, in the future you'll see them.**

**Maria: Oh...**

**Randomind: I don't own anything referenced in this story...except for the list of things I do own such as OCs, which will be listed on my profile in the future.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Belle**_

_White Forest Maria's POV_

"Are you seriously going to listen to someone we don't even know?" Mace asked, "You have to be kidding!"

"We didn't recognize Cynthia, but we were fine." I began walking towards the cabin. Mace stopped me.

"That doesn't mean you should trust random people right off the bat! Seriously!"

"If she has a clue where Adam is, then we'll be one step closer to finding him."

"...Fine, but if anything bad happens to us, don't blame me!" He grumbled as we headed to the woman's cabin.

The inside of the cabin wasn't all that surprising. It was a small place, clearly meant for one. Aside from the kitchen and television, just about everything else was wood or had wood on it. The violet-haired woman was sitting in a chair holding a picture. I slowly approached her and talked to her. Mace sat on my shoulder.

"How do you know Aunt Clara?" I asked her, being cautious. Mace stayed silent.

"You see, there are these nomads who travel across the world, almost like on a pilgrimage. Some say she learned a thing or two from there."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"She was more than just a friend of the nomads. Few realized she was actually one of them. I was about two during when she left the group. She was one of the best peacekeepers of the group, and even was very good in arguments, which is probably why she became a lawyer." The woman set down the picture. It was Clara sitting with some other people, including the woman.

"By the way...could I ask your name?"

"Call me Belle."

"Why aren't you with your group," Mace finally spoke up.

"My group disbanded about three years ago, we don't really know why. I decided to stay here in White Forest. This place is always peaceful. There has been little to no trouble here...how did you end up here, and not in Driftveil?"

"My family threw me out for defending my cousin."

"Oh, Adam..."

"We were searching for him in hope that he was still alive."

"Are you sure that he is even alive?"

"Who else are we going to go to? He would be the only family left that would take me in."

Martha looked like she was about to say something, but stopped. She picked up the photo she was just looking at. She looked like she grew a little sad, and then put the picture back. She sighed before speaking again.

"How about this...until we find your cousin, I'll take you in. Things are actually a little lonely around here. Deal?"

This was a tough decision. I wanted to find Adam as fast as I could, but I was always told to be patient. But then again, the same people don't want anything to do with me anymore. I didn't know what to do. I started to zone out to the television playing a music video.

_**I came in like a pokeball!**_

_**I just wanted to catch 'em all!**_

**Maria, focus! **Mace snapped me out of it. I got back to thinking about the situation.

_What do you think we should do?_ I thought, knowing he'd hear it.

**We can't go wandering forever,** Mace told me telepathically,** we need some place to stay.**

_Oh, I get it,_ I thought to him, _first you're skeptical about being near this woman, now you want to live with her. Wow, Mace, just wow..._

**I have a point.**

_So did I when I said she could lead us to Adam._

"Have you two come to an agreement?" Belle interrupted us. Mace just sighed.

"Deal," He responded.

"Don't worry, Clara was a great woman. If finding Adam means that much to you, I'll help you." I jumped for joy. "...Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

"Well, many say he ran into the Lostlorn Forest, but that was when the incident happened," I said.

"...Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure there was some recent ruckus going on in the same forest a few weeks ago. It was a side story on the news. Nobody knew what was going on, but the Purifiers were the first to check the place."

"Um, 'Purifiers'?" Mace stood on a chair.

"The Purifiers were the people that killed my aunt and uncle." I clenched my fist. "I can't believe there are entire groups dedicated to anti-pokephiles!"

"They're not all anti-pokephiles." I cocked my head to the side at Martha's response. "My people were close to some Purifiers, most of them are neutral, so they don't know why that specific band went for your aunt and uncle."

I felt dumb for making an assumption like that. Like what some say about assuming, it makes an ass out of you and me. I always loved that pun, but it was there for a reason.

"Should we look there?" I asked.

"We should wait until tomorrow. I know you want to hurry, but we need patience...besides, yesterday seemed...weird. And I don't want to take a chance."

"What do you mean?" Mace asked.

"Yesterday I took a walk on Route 13. The day was a great day for me, but near the evening the day felt...sad. It felt like somebody close had died, but nobody did. I know the signs when I notice them, it won't be safe until tomorrow." Belle looked out the window.

"Why isn't it safe?" I questioned.

"...it's a little complicated. All you need to know right now is that you should wait until tomorrow...in the meantime, Mace, should we see how strong you are?"

"How do you know my name?" Mace shivered. He never introduced himself.

"You're not the only psychic." She laughed. "But do you want to test your skill out?"

"...Okay...I don't know any moves, except growling." Mace spoke up.

"Well, I can change that if you'd like." Belle got up, rummaged through a bag, and pulled out a TM. "I got this back in Kalos. It's called 'Dazzling Gleam'." I giggled at the name. "I know, it's a fairy-type move, but it's something." She tapped the disk onto the ralts' head. After a little static shock, Mace learned the move. "I found this guy in this very forest." Belle sent out a ghastly.

"Hey, Maria?" I looked to him. "Do you mind if I just call my own shots?"

"Go ahead, I'd like to see how you do for a first time."

With both pokemon being new to fighting it didn't take long for the both of them to wear down. It was one hit after another. It wasn't completely exciting, so I won't go into big detail with it. Mace was okay with using Dazzling Gleam over and over again, but I could tell he wanted to get close with a physical hit, despite not knowing any physical move. Eventually the two wore themselves down, but not before trashing the whole house. Everything had taken somewhat damage, whether dented or shattered to pieces. It was pretty fun watching the two, even if it was their first fight. After tending to the two's injuries we both talked a little more, Mace told Belle about his past, and watched some television until just before sunset.

There wasn't much on that was good. All we found was "PokeGirl" (which gave us all a bad shake) this and "Beauty of Nimbasa" that. We all got to know each other more and had some fun. White Forest was also a great place to have fun, too. Hide and Seek with the wild pokemon actually turned to be better than I thought. The forest here was a great place, where wild pokemon lived in harmony with humans, even without them being partners. Mace and I rested on a tree to look at the night stars.

"This is such a great place." Mace sighed a sigh of relaxation. "I wish everywhere was like this."

"Yeah..." I grew a little sad. I began to worry about my cousin, Adam. What if he really was dead? What if it was just a waste to go out and find him. Nobody has seen him in years! So how am I supposed to find him?

"We shouldn't worry about that, Maria." Mace read my mind again. "Like Belle said, we should take this task nice and slowly. Rushing would be a bad idea."

"Even at that, Mace, what would we do even if we found him? It's not like everything would just become simple. Do you know what it's like to not know what you want to do with your life?"

"...You know, I guess I never really put much thought into it. Life in the village was so simple, I guess I never really took the time to think about that. No, no I don't know what that's like. I always wanted to grow up to be a great fighter. My life was based around that, so it was really crushing knowing that the best fighters I knew were mutilated by one entity. I don't even know what it is.

"Where was your old home?"

"Just near Anville Town. When I walked a long way, I meant it."

"That's amazing. Moving that far for that long? That is really amazing...how strong were your warriors?"

"One of the weakest ones was hit by Phantom Force from a golurk and shrugged it off like it was nothing! Multiple times! It shocked everyone! Could you imagine it..." His mood drooped back to being gloomy. "And to think, such strength was ineffective to save my village..."

"Don't be sad," I patted his back. "I'm sure we will find our way."

"...Am I crazy, or is that what I think it is?"

"What is it?"

"Up in the sky. I see a pattern, like the shape of a star!" I stood up and looked up in the stars.

"I don't see it..."

"Imagine the top left corner is gone." I thought of what it would look like and saw it. It was the shape of a star with the corners made of stars, without the top left corner. The top star was dark yellow, the one in the top right corner was pale green, another in the bottom left a cobalt blue, which left the bottom right corner with the last star being pure white.

"...That is really weird...those can't be normal stars."

"Maybe some of them are planets."

"But it can't be a coincidence that those four things in the sky are the exact same size and, if you added one more, would make a perfect star-shape in the sky." I was going to say more, but I felt this feeling gnawing at the back of my head. That was figurative, of course, but I felt weird, like someone I knew just...

"We should get inside quickly!" Mace yanked on my arm. We started speed-walking back to Belle's house.

"What's the matter with you?" Mace looked freaked like he just saw a buneary get ripped apart right in front of him. Don't ask me why I thought that.

"That gloomy feeling from the other day. The last time I felt it, all my loved ones died! Hurry!" In about what felt like ten minutes but was really one minute we made it to the front door. As I walked in I looked back at the odd stars. It was just plain weird seeing stars like those. I turned my head and saw something sitting in a tree branch. The sight of it scared me so much I immediately slammed the door shut.

"What the hell happened? You look like you just got away from Jeff the Killer." Belle had a concerned tone. I was hyperventilating and I didn't know why.

"Did you see something?" Mace asked. I calmed myself down as much as I could.

"I saw something up in one of the trees. It looked somewhat like a man, but...different. I couldn't see much, but his eyes glowed." Belle looked out the window. She immediately pulled all the blinds down and shoved the table in front of the door. "What is it?"

"Did you also feel like you were under grief, even without reason?"

"Yeah," Mace answered for me. Belle barricaded everything even further.

"Nobody leaves until sunrise! As long as that thing is out there, I won't take a chance!"

"What thing?" I asked. Belle stood silent for a couple seconds.

"...Mace," Mace turned to Belle. "The thing that destroyed your village is one of many entities that would be considered demonic. It is extremely dangerous to be near one. The important thing is we don't let anything in until sunrise, no matter what makes us want to go so far as to crack a window, understand?"

"Y-Yes." Mace shivered. So did I. That thing wiped out an entire village by itself without a scratch, and now it was waiting us out.

"As long as we don't touch a window or a door we should be okay, right?" I asked.

"Right. So with the place barricaded, we should be okay. Let's try to get some sleep." Belle folded out the couch into a bed for Mace and I to sleep in. As we got ready to go to sleep I still couldn't help but think about Adam.

_What if we never find him? What if doing this is a waste? What will I do?_

**Don't worry,** Mace said through telepathy, **I'm sure we'll be okay.** After saying our good-nights we fell asleep.

* * *

_Purifier Base Unknown POV_

"I'm impressed with him," I said to a grunt.

"With the new kid? I say our trainers are just having a bad day." I watched a twelve-year-old boy take down two soldiers in sparring. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Those soldiers? You know those are elites, something not to mess with. He took two of them down, and you say it's because of the soldiers? In a few more years he could be a great hunter."

"Or he could be the next front news line like that other kid caused eight years ago."

"It was not because of the kid it was because a commander decided to take matters into his own hands! John and Clara died with extreme prejudice, and because of that, we have a bad name! I will never allow such rogue-like behavior ever again!" The grunt scooted back a little when I said that with a strong tone.

"We could just tell the public the truth behind the attack. They'd understand."

"They would not listen. Even if they did, there would be panic. The public can't handle the truth...In fact, we should keep most of our operations as unnoticeable as possible. It's for the better. Besides, there's already enough trouble back home. And if I don't hurry back quickly enough, there will be chaos."

"Understood, Boss...How's that kid in the coma?"

"He is still not expected to wake up for years. Don't count on him for a long time. For now let's look at this young prodigy here. Once he grows up a little more, he'll be ready to be a hunter."

"Are you sure it's okay to allow a kid in the field? Even if he's sent at thirteen years, that's still young."

"This is the life he chose, so we'll give him that life...besides, nobody local is going to notice, since they let their kids travel by themselves at ten years."

"That is true. What was this boy's name? The one practicing?"

"His name is Curtis. I actually feel sorry for the kid. Everyone he ever loved, hell, everyone he ever knew before being a Purifier is dead."

"Total war is a bitch, huh?"

"That it is, private. That it is. I want to make sure Curtis feels welcome throughout his training, we can't let the past haunt us."

"Question, Boss."

"Speak."

"It's about your daughter. Do you think she's ready for her duty?"

"...No. Not yet. I know it's been so long, but something like that is not for her yet. Go to the searching posts and report to me any sightings." The grunt ran off.

* * *

**Randomind: That is it for now!**

**Maria: Is Curtis an OC?**

**Randomind: Yes, he is. Don't confuse him with the "Curtis" from _Pokemon Black (White) 2_ (Who has the real name of Christopher, but goes under the alias "Curtis" in the game). That Curtis if you saw him has green hair...I wonder if he's related to N.**

**Mace: Why do you keep typing those jokes?**

**Randomind: Which jokes?**

**Maria: The ones like on the top of this page.**

**Randomind: Oh...I don't know. I think they're funny but if I should stop I will...leave a review if you feel something needs to be heard, check out my other story if you want to, and see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Misfit And A Monster

**Maria: Hey, guys. The Randomind couldn't come right now, he's busy talking with Mace about something. (Creaks door open)**

**Mace: Big deal, it was one joke.**

**Randomind: You're eleven! You should not be saying those kind of jokes!**

**Mace: Why did you even put it in the intro? You could have just left it out.**

**Maria: (closes door) So there isn't going to be much of an intro. But he did ask me to tell you guys that he's concerned about views. You see, there is this crybaby who keeps whining that people are ignoring his profile page along with some other bunch of garbage nobody needs to know. The Randomind owns only the OCs listed on his profile page, nothing else.**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: A Misfit And A Monster_**

_Purifier Base Curtis' POV_

I sat alone by myself in my quarters. I enjoyed the silence. It gave me a good sense of peace. Not a sound was made when I was in here by myself. It was the only time I could truly have alone. I wasn't like the others. I could take down people much bigger and much stronger than me. Where I was from, I was the best of the best. My strong spirit and skill was what got the Boss' attention. With interest in me, he asked if I wanted to join their ranks. I gladly accepted. But the majority of the other guys didn't exactly give me a warm welcome, as I was the only one that wasn't in their late twenties or older. Somehow the Boss is over sixty years old and still looks like he's thirty-three. Even our tech can't do that, so how was he doing it?

Back to the subject, few people knew what our syndicate is really meant for, and we shut up those who did know. The Boss says the public can't handle the truth about our cause. I agree completely. The first class, the most widely known, used pokemon as a means of fighting because they lacked the heart and skill of the upper ranks. I am a second class, a blend between the first and third classes. I don't use pokemon, as I prefer taking combat matters in my own hands. Most second class men use pokemon, but are very well capable of holding their own by themselves. The elite third class doesn't use pokemon, and rarely see action. They fight using special technology we adopted. It's an ancient technology, but if an ordinary person saw it, they'd think the opposite. They are some of the best skilled people in our group. But the best are the Boss' guardians, the Feared Four.

Nobody questioned the abilities of these guys, as they have abilities that only a privileged few could ever hope to obtain. There were originally five of them, but one of them went rogue and was executed because of it. Their abilities work in unison with weapons specialized for them. They have plowed over everyone dumb enough to challenge them.

But others aside, many dis me for where I'm from. My home was destroyed in a nuclear war. Having nothing left for me at home, I stayed with the Purifiers after my time had expired. I don't see why the others don't like me for where I was born, I had nothing to do with the shitty calls my government made. But they still don't care. Hopefully they'll get over the fact that someone like me is just as able as them in fighting. One of the Feared Four entered my quarters.

"How come you're not at lunch, Curtis?" The guard asked.

"I'm not hungry, Eric," I sighed, "I also needed time to think to myself."

"The others are still bugging you? Don't worry. They're only jealous. You have a natural talent for fighting, I even heard the Boss point it out when you took down those two third-classes. It actually makes me wonder why he hasn't promoted you."

"Promotion to third class is a big deal. I bet he's just playing it safe until he's certain I'm ready."

"You haven't even hit your growth spurt and you still can hold your own against two of them. I don't see why he'd think you're not ready."

"Well, you can't be too careful."

"...Well, actually, you can...it sucks. But the worst is when you're both too careful and too careless."

"Is that even possible?"

"Remember the accuracy test? The first time I took it, I was too careful with trying for a perfect score that I forgot about the time limit. I ended up having to take the test over again. It was really embarrassing, to be frank." I snickered a little bit, feeling guilty in the process. "Yeah, everyone had a kick out of that. The other three remember that day like it was just yesterday. Don't worry, Curtis. The worst of it will be over soon." Eric got up to leave.

"Um, Eric?" He turned back.

"Yes, Curtis?"

"I'm just curious...what did you think of the attack on that one family eight years ago?"

"...Before it actually happened, I was okay with it, knowing of the original motive and how it was supposed to be carried out. But when Derek put his personal beliefs forward, things got ugly. My opinion...what he did was downright murder. The fact they were burned to death makes it unforgivable. Derek deserved what he got."

"Well, at least it's good to know I'm not alone."

"That's been bothering you, too?"

"It's such a big controversy. I mean, I get that not everyone would be comfortable in the fact that there are human-pokemon pairings, but to think someone would go so far as to...it just makes me sick to my stomach."

"I agree...but let's not focus on the past. We need to be in the present." He left.

_I know_, I thought, _...but it still bothers me to know that people are so strongly against it..._

I began to have flash backs of when I was little. I had always loved to play rough, but I never fought dirty. Eventually I fought in tournaments, where the Boss saw my skill. However, when I first found out about my home's destruction, it shook me to the core. It took a long time for me to overcome the grief of all my loved ones being gone forever.

I heard talking from the vent in the ceiling. I crawled up the bunk bed and put my ear to the vent to eavesdrop.

"I don't mean to give you the wrong idea, Boss. I'm just curious...why not him?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with curiosity, Eric, you didn't give me any wrong idea. As for Curtis, his skill and power are extraordinary for someone like him. But that alone doesn't make a third-class, let alone a guardian, like you were wondering."

Did he just say "guardian," I thought. I continued to listen.

"He's brave enough. He passes, even exceeds, all of the requirements. So why hold him back?"

"Heart."

"What's the difference?"

"Bravery is just overcoming fear. Heart is dedication, persistence, and ability to act without hesitation. Whereas he excels in fighting and strategy, he often can't apply himself to the fullest. If he was thrown into our simulator and was put into a hostage rescue simulation, he'd hesitate to pull the trigger, given the chance, if the hostage was at risk. If you don't believe me, you can watch the testing unfold."

"...I see, Boss. I apologize for questioning your decision."

"Don't be, Eric. At least you were honest with your concern. But once he can prove that he has enough balance of heart and skill, I'll consider it. You are dismissed." I heard footsteps, which likely meant that he left. I heard another set if stepsenter the room.

"Boss, I have the report."

"Yes, Helena?"

"It's grown by about three percent. All the foundations have a steady flow."

"Good. I was beginning to worry about that...what about the kid in the coma?"

_What?! _I had tons of questions ready. Was there someone I knew that was in a coma?

"Signs haven't improved. We're still trying to figure out the problem."

"...Well, hopefully we'll find out soon enough."

"Um, Boss? I'm curious about that young boy, Curtis. What do you think will be his first field mission?"

"That will depend, Helena."

"Depend on what, Boss?"

"His testing. It's near, and I'll be watching him carefully."

I sat down and began to think about what I had heard. If an ally was in danger, could I really risk it? I decided to think more after lunch. I was getting hungry after all.

* * *

_Village Bridge Mace's POV_

"This is quite a good view for a small bridge." Maria and I were sitting on the railing of the Village Bridge. It was a pretty view, seeing all the wingulls in the air and rufflets on the ground.

"...Why did we stop here?" I hopped off the rails, being careful not to drop my shiny stone. "I'm just wondering."

"Well, we need to make some money if we're going to stay with Belle. So we went out looking for an open job." We walked off the bridge and saw a trailer next to a bunch of tables. Sandwiches were being served. A woman who we supposed worked as the head chef walked up to us.

"Oh! Are you two hungry?"

"Actually, we were looking for a place to work." Maria said.

"We have some spots open, we'd be glad to hire you two...do you know much in the kitchen?"

"I do," She spoke up, "...do you, Mace?"

"No, but do you have an open place for a waiter? I could be a waiter."

"Certainly. If you're doubtful, we have a proud policy for safety. We haven't had a single accident since the-"

**"Oh, Arceus!"** Someone shouted in the trailer, **"I just chopped off my fucking finger! SHIT! Nobody's gonna have this blood-tainted sandwich! Fuck, I'm a dumb-ass!"** The chef face-palmed herself in humiliation.

"...Since right now...but before now we had a long accident-free streak. What do you say?"

"Mace, what do you think?"

"I think this would be a good place to work."

"Then we're all in."

We took a long shift. It was easy getting used to cutting meat and juicing berries. Mace took advantage of his psychic abilities to mass deliver the food to people. It was actually kind of fun working there. We took our day's pay and began to head back to White Forest before it could get to dark. The funny thing was, though, we didn't seem to remember our way back, which was strange, since Maria knew the routes up and down.

"What happened? I don't remember this part of the route." Maria began to shiver from the cold.

"I had no idea it got this cold at night. It always seemed warmer to me than it does now." It was completely dark by now, the only light coming from the moon. Some of the trees seemed crooked, and leaves were falling off of them, despite it being the middle of summer. The shapes of some plants and stones were pretty creepy, almost looking like demented pokemon, tortured even in death.

"Oh, thanks for the mental image," Maria said sarcastically. I must have gave her a thought on accident. We still went through the unknown area, being careful not to bring any attention to ourselves. We jumped after hearing a mightyena howled off in the distance. Realizing it was far away, we just kept moving. The both of us kept quiet, hoping nothing would come. "...Hey, Mace," She whispered to me.

"Yes, Maria?"

"I feel different, depressed even. I kind of feel like someone close just died in front of me."

"Yeah, so do I..." I froze in place when I saw what was ahead.

"What's wrong, Mace?" I shivered with fear at the sitting shadow in front of me.

"I-It-It-It's him..." Maria looked forward and saw what I saw. The figure looked no different from the other day. Glowing eyes, dark grayish skin, deformed physique, and wicked smile were all there. Now that I saw him, some of his characteristics were somewhat like that of a zoroark, but it also was humanoid. _Are crosses or pokemorphs supposed to be in between?_ I asked through telepathy.

**No,** she responded in her head, **it's one or the other. What is that thing?!** The thing stood up from the rock it was sitting on. The smile grew even wider, with this glowing red stream of something flowing to his arm.

"Who are you?!" I asked, trying not to do anything sudden. He only responded with a chuckle. "Answer!" I shouted with an obvious feeling of fear.

**"You are afraid..."** The thing responded in a demonic voice, **"...Good..."** The feeling of gloom intensified. It almost literally felt like something was pushing on my chest. I fell to a knee, almost tripping.

"What are you doing to him?!" Maria panicked. The smile on the thing grew even wider, stretching almost to the edges of his face.

**"...Do you fear death?"** The thing asked Maria.** "Are you afraid of Arceus' judgement, even when it no longer has power?"**

"Shut up!" I yelled. The thing turned back to me, removing his smile.

**"Do you not fear death?"** The thing picked me up and lifted me high.

"I'll take my chances! I will die a warrior if I have to!" The thing smiled again, and in its free arm was accumulating that red glowing something again. Right as he was about to hit me with his fist, something knocked him off balance, causing him to fall. I broke loose and ran back to Maria. As the thing ran off, spheres of the sane thing, but violet, were being flung at him. Belle emerged into view. She looked at us with a less-than-joyous expression.

"I told you these places get dangerous at night! What do you not get about that?!"

"We took a wrong turn and got lost." I said.

"Do you know what that thing is?" Maria asked. Belle stayed silent. "Please, if there is something you know, please say it!"

"I promised I wouldn't say anything...but you should at least know what you're dealing with. Let's come back to my place. Then I'll talk." We followed her back to white forest. I guess she knew a shortcut due to her time as a nomad. After we got inside we had a quick drink and she explained what it was.

"What made my old nomadic so special was their ability to use the essence of their soul as power."

"Really? Is that safe, even for a group like yours?" Maria asked in shock.

"For my group, yes...most of the time. You see, everyone has this other side to them, that side always tempting you to do bad things. Through this capability of the soul they said side can take power if their mind isn't strong enough. That thing you saw out there was likely a victim of failing the mental test."

"Could this happen to anyone?" I panicked a little. For a pokemon born in a warriors' village I sure panicked quite a bit.

"You guys are safe, since you don't have that power. Even more frightening, though, is that this demonic side has its own essence. So if it takes control, it will mix the essence with the soul power to become even more powerful than the original personality." We began to shiver like we were being told a horror story.

"What do they look like? They can't all look like the one we saw." Maria said.

"They don't. Usually they look like normal people, save the black eyes and glowing red pupils. But that one person...something about him stands out from the others. Maybe it's him..."

"Who?" I wondered.

"...Nothing. Just be careful and avoid them at all costs, okay? It's for your own good."

"Okay..." Maria sighed. "Do you guys want to try another battle?"

"Sure!" I boomed. "A little practice will help." Belle sent out her ghastly and we faced off for a little fun.

* * *

**Randomind: That will be all for now!**

**Mace: Boring! That's what you call a horror scene?**

**Randomind: Shut up. And no, that is not a horror scene. My horror scenes will be much scarier. Please leave advice in the reviews, I would really appreciate it if you guys gave your opinions.**

**Ruby: Is that why you don't like reviews that don't really say much?**

**Randomind: Yeah...wait a minute! Get out of here, this isn't your story! (Moves Ruby out of the room.)**

**Mace: Who was she?**

**Randomind: You'll find out later...much, much later. See you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Machine and Mister Onyx

**Randomind: Hey, everyone!**

**Maria: Why did I hear bashing noises the other day? What were you doing?**

**Mace: He was raging on Flappy Bird. I'm surprised you still have that.**

**Randomind: Well, I did...but then I smashed my Ipod with a hammer.**

**Maria: When are the horror scenes going to come up?**

**Randomind: Patience, this story is slow-paced. You'll see horror scenes later. Just be patient. (Turns to reader) I own nothing but my OCs, which are listed on my profile page.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: A Machine and Mister Onyx**_

_White Forest Maria's POV_

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. That thing in the forest was once a human being taken over from the inside. I sat under the shade of a tree while Mace, at a different tree, munched on a berry. He didn't seem to mind that he almost got torn apart back there so quickly.

I tried to clear things up by taking in the moment. The air smelled fresh, birds and bird pokemon were singing. I decided to take a berry for myself and ate it. It helped a little, but I was still worried about that thing.

_He seems so familiar_, I thought, _But why?_

"Thinking about last night?" Belle walked up to me and sat down,

"How did you know? Did you use your psychic abilities?"

"It doesn't take a psychic to know that something's wrong. Are you thinking about yesterday?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"You are lucky to be alive. It surprises me, though, that he'd be out in the open like that."

"Out on an unknown path that most people wouldn't dare go to is in the open?"

"Those things are demonic, but they're not stupid. Normally they'd attack the first chance they got to avoid escapes."

"How do you know so much about those things?"

"Two groups. My old nomad group and the Purifiers. The things are common knowledge in my nomadic group. But the Purifiers...they've learned lots!"

"They've seen those before?"

"...I was told not to say it, but their group was meant for hunting those things. Only one person was better at hunting those than the Purifiers, but he's not alive anymore."

"Wait. If the Purifiers are meant for hunting those demons, why would they go for my cousin?"

"I don't really understand either. Maybe we can find some clues when we go to Lostlorn Forest."

"When will we go there? I'm just curious."

"I'd say we'd be good to travel by next week."

"I see..."

"Don't worry, Maria. We'll find out what happened to your cousin. I'm sure of it."

"..."

"Okay, what else is it?"

"It makes me really stressed that I don't even know if he's still alive. Who knows where he could be by now?"

"I know you're worried about him, but you need to have faith until you know for sure."

I looked up at the sky. Tranquills were in the air, nidoran were playing in the trees, the peace of this place always seemed so relaxing. After looking up at the sky I noticed something from the other day.

"Hey, Belle, do you see those four stars in the sky. You can barely see them, but if there was another one, they'd form a pattern." Belle tried to look up at the sky without hurting her eyes.

"Yeah...how can they shine like that? None of the other stars show up in the morning."

"What about the sun?" I asked jokingly. Belle looked at me.

"Smart aleck." I grinned. That little joke made me feel a little better. Mace walked up to us wiping his hands on a few leaves.

"You two okay?" Mace asked.

"We're fine. Just talking about last night." I replied. "How were you not fazed?"

"I was terrified, but I try not to show it. You can't let an enemy think you're scared, they'll feed on that."

"Well, you do a good job...where's your shiny stone?" I wondered.

"In the cabin. Don't worry about it. I've practiced a little with the wild pokemon. Soon I may evolve." It looked like he was hiding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" I asked. He pulled out an old piece of paper sheepishly. Judging by the markings, it was some kind of plan for a machine. "How and where did you get that?"

"I found it on the ground."

"You're lying." Belle said. Mace's head drooped. "How did you really find it?"

* * *

_Flashback of Somewhere on Route 15 Mace's POV_

I was taking a little stroll in the middle of the night. It didn't take much to sneak out of the house. All it took was Telekinesis to stay in the air, not making a sound. I knew that later it was going to bite me in the back, but I needed to find something out. What was that thing back there?

I eventually noticed two people sitting next to a campfire. I took a closer look. I hid behind a duffel bag relatively closer to them. From their clothes I could tell they were of a group.

Probably the Purifiers, I thought.

"It's kind of ironic, huh?" one of them asked.

"What's ironic?"

"That the kid that gave us so much trouble is now in a coma and at our mercy."

"I think it's more ironic that the Boss is letting him live. I see no reason to just kill the kid instead."

"...Don't you think it's actually kind of sad?"

"What? Don't tell me you feel remorse for him."

"Not that. I'm talking about our lives here. Don't you think it's sad that we have to keep this job a secret from our friends, even our families? I heard some had to fake their deaths when they joined so their relatives wouldn't be suspicious."

"...Yeah, it actually is kind of sad. But I think the worst is the cruelty from the public. Why the hell did Derek make such a shitty call to make the people so angry?! Had it not been for him, we would probably have the public's support right now!"

"Quiet down. People are trying to sleep right now."

"It's bad enough we have to deal with those demonic monsters out there. I bet there isn't one person that doesn't have that side to them."

"...Maybe there is..."

"No way, that guy? How could he not have that side? It's not like it could break off and become its own being."

"Yeah, you're right, but it still doesn't explain why the Boss would keep him alive."

"Well, we'll find out sooner or later...To change the subject, what do you think of the young one that survived total war?"

"Don't get me wrong, I think he has a natural talent I haven't seen before. But I don't think he'll pass the tests, especially the risk test."

My attention turned away from the two when I felt something touch my hand. I picked it up to see a TM. A label on it read, "Curse."

_Is there even a real TM for that?_ I thought to myself. I tapped it on my head, with knowledge of the move flowing to me. I tried out the move. It worked like a charm. How is that...what else is in there? It seemed wrong to poke through other people's belongings, but curiosity got the best of me. There were so many TMs inside the bag, each containing moves that aren't normally in TM form, such as Guillotine, Draco Meteor, even Transform. I looked at a sheet of paper with some markings on it. It seemed kind of like a large DVD player with a keyboard and miniature screen attached to it. _What would something like this possibly do?_ I began to look at the duffel bag full of TMs. _Are they...making TMs? Why?_

Then it hit me, or it just could have been a pebble falling from the cliff, but I realized what they were doing. If I could learn a move that didn't exist in a TM from a TM, I could learn just about any move that could be programmed into these things. I took the paper and ran with it, hoping that I wouldn't be noticed.

* * *

_Back to the Present Belle's POV_

"So you're saying that the machine these plans belong to makes TMs for any move?" I asked. "Even for the ones that don't exist as TMs?"

"It's likely. I mean, doesn't it look like a machine like this could create TMs?" Mace said.

"Why would someone use a machine like this?" Maria stood up and leaned on the tree.

"Whoever uses this machine could teach any pokemon any move they wanted. This could be dangerous," I responded.

"The people I saw looked like they were part of a group. They were probably Purifiers," Mace continued, "Do you think they could be exploiting this to gain power?"

"Whereas I bet they're the ones using it," I spoke up, "I doubt that they're trying to just gain power from it. Like I said before, most of them were known to be reputable...most."

I noticed a man walking over to us. He looked about thirty-three years old, had black hair, green eyes, a five-o-clock shadow, and wore a pure white business suit.

"Hello, Belle," he said as he walked up to us.

"Oh! Mister Onyx. How are you?" I asked.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary." he turned over to Maria and Mace. "Are these relatives of yours?"

"No," I giggled a little, "these are just some friends I met on their journey. This is Maria and Mace."

"Nice to meet you two." He held out his hand to Maria. She hesitated for about a second, but then shook it. Mace did the same.

"Mister Onyx here runs quite a few businesses in the region." I looked to him. "You even rival Silph, don't you?"

"If they ran in Unova, then I would. But they work mainly in Kanto. I actually wouldn't mind a little competition from them...hey, Belle, may I talk to you in private for a second? It won't take long."

"...Okay..."

* * *

_Maria's POV_

The two of us watched Belle and Mister Onyx walk away to talk.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Mace asked me.

"Can't you use your telepathy to eavesdrop on them?" I questioned.

"Belle's a psychic, so she'd know if I was spying. And I'm not going to risk snooping in a mind I don't know."

"...I don't trust that guy."

"Finally you don't trust someone you just met." Mace clapped sarcastically.

"Quiet, or I'll smear a rotten oran berry on your head."

"He seems like a reputable guy, though. It seems Belle trusts him. It still makes me wonder how they know each other." Judging by the look on Belle's face, something was concerning her. It didn't seem like a sad thing, though. In the corner of my eye I noticed an audino overhearing us.

"Hey, Audino," when I called to her, she stepped away. "Don't be shy, we just want a favor." The pokemon walked slowly to us. "See those two talking? Could you listen on them for us?"

"Maria, what are you doing?" Mace asked.

"Mace, could you relay what she hears with your telepathy?"

"...Fine, but if we get caught, you take the blame, okay?"

"Don't worry. Ready?" They both nodded. I began to hear what the two were saying.

**"I doubt that could ever happen," **Belle said to the man.

**"It has happened once, Belle. It is possible it could happen again," **the man replied.

**"I'll believe it when I see it. I bet it was just an illusion."**

_What is an audino doing in White Forest anyway?_ I wondered_, Did it come from Route 14?_

**"It's not safe here. Jenny is baffled, people are beginning to panic, my men, who are normally prepared for the worst of these things, are being killed left and right, and it won't be long before Alder decides to put the entire region on lockdown."**

**"...I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. I'm not going to believe such a thing could exist on its own until I see proof."**

**"Very well. Just make sure you stay safe." **Belle was about to leave when she was stopped.

**"Yes, Mister Onyx?"**

**"Recent test came in about triggers. The test isn't the only thing that triggers the process."**

**"What?!"**

**"An extreme concentration of grief at a given moment can just as easily cause the takeover. Make sure and nomads you still know are alive get that message."**

**"...Okay. Thank you for telling me all this."**

**"Don't mention it. It's important you know this."**

**"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a couple eavesdroppers to deal with."**

_Crap! _I thought, _she knew we were spying! _Belle walked up to us with a face that wasn't exactly happy. The audino ran off.

"Did your parents ever tell you not to eavesdrop?!" She huffed.

"Sorry..." We both said sheepishly.

"It's bad enough shit is happening all over the region. I don't want people involved in it.

"What was it that you didn't believe?" I wasn't expecting her to answer the question, but it was worth a shot.

"...He tried to make me believe that there was one of those demons out there with a body and soul of its own. There is no way that's possible. Nobody alive today could possibly have a strong enough soul to separate themselves from their demonic side

"Are you saying there once was someone who could?" I questioned.

"There could have been, but it's just an old myth. I doubt the person really existed."

"Oh..."

* * *

_Unknown Place Unknown POV_

I feel nothing but regret and sorrow. I was so blind for so long, I feel like an absolute idiot for not waking up from my stupid anger. All I can see around me is void. There is nothing else in here but me.

Constant generation after constant generation I strove to take back what was mine. I had no regard for the concequemces it would have brought in my struggles. Looking back I should have tried to atone in another way. Each death at my hand was another of my countless sins. But the worst was when I realized it all would have been a waste anyway.

I'm not sure how long it will take for me to find a way out of this void, but I must hurry. Everything depends on it...

* * *

**Randomind: That is all for now! Be sure to leave a review if you feel something needs to be heard, and-**

**Mace: Interrupting troll!**

**Randomind: ...don't do that again...see you guys later...(walks off while talking in his head) _What the hell, Mace? What the hell?  
_**


End file.
